Damn it, Sammy!
by pyrodaggers
Summary: This is my first Destiel one-shot. So pwease R&R.


"Damn it, Sammy!"

**A/N: My first Destiel One-Shot! Hope you guys like it!**  
_

When Cas fell, it was the most horrible feeling. He felt like they had ripped his body apart. He landed on the top of Dean's car, unconscious. Dean, didnt know what to think. His best friend was no longer an angel.  
Dean did the best he could to make Cas comfortable and not hurt anymore, but Cas was in so much pain when he woke up, that he was screaming. Sam wasnt in the batcave at the time because he was out doing research, so he had to hold Cas down by himself.

"Cas! Cas, calm down!" Dean held Cas down really hard to the bed.  
"It hurts, Dean!" Cas' ragged deep voice screamed.  
"I know buddy. Just try to calm down." Dean said with a sincere calmness in his voice.

Castiel tried to calm down, but it just hurt so much. Dean tried to hold him down more. Castiel was getting tired of Dean holding him so he flipped there positions where he was holding Dean down. Cas started feeling so weak after he flipped their positions. He wasnt hurting anymore, he just felt weak.

"Dean, I dont feel so good." Cas' face started paling out and his eyes didnt sparkle like they did before.  
"I swear Cas if you puke on me, I will kick your ass." Dean assured him.  
"It's not that. I feel-" Castiel collapsed and passed out on top of Dean.

Dean coughed a little at the weight that dropped down on top of him then looked over to see his over-muscled tall younger brother looking at him.

"Son of a bitch!"  
"Havin' fun there, Dean? Taking advantage of your little non-angel?" Sam slid a sly smirk over his mouth.  
"Real funny, Sammy. Help me get him off of me."

Sam picked up the man in the trenchcoat off of his big brother. He pulled out some papers and Dean followed him over to the table.

"So get this, the reason Cas fell, was because he chose to disobey Naomi."  
"You mean Queen Bitch?" Dean looked at him.  
"Yeah. Also, when Cas fell it caused alot of problems."  
"As in?" Dean glanced back at Castiel then looked at Sam.  
"Outbreaks in the flu. Over pollination everywhere. Your car is yellow. Storms in some areas, snow in others."  
"But its summer, dude."  
"I know."  
"So in other words, the same things happened when Lucifer rose from Hell is happening now because Cas fell?"  
"Yeah."  
"That powerful son of a bitch. Wonder what he did to-"  
"He chose you over Heaven." Sam looked at him.  
"Me?" Dean pointed his finger at his chest and raised his eyebrows then Sam nodded.  
"You broke the connection between Naomi and Cas. I just dont know how."

Dean blinked and had a flashback from when Cas beat the crap out of him.  
"Cas, this isnt you! We're family. We need you! I need you!" Dean whined.  
He saw Cas pause for a moment then drop the angel's sword he had gripped tight in his hand.

Dean came back to reality and looked at Sam. He was reading the papers he had gotten out to show Dean.

"Yeah. I have no idea how…" Dean looked over at Cas who was still passed out.

Honestly, Dean did need Cas. He was useless without him. There were things that Dean liked about Cas. Not like-like but just like. He liked that Cas was always there when he needed him. Always by his side through whatever he was going through. Sure, sometimes he didnt show, but Cas had his reasons, right? Yeah. Dean loved the way Cas' blue eyes shown in the right kind of light. Wait did he just say 'loved'?! Okay, Dean, get yourself together. He thought to himself. But he did really like Cas' eyes and how you could get lost in them so easily. The way everything around him disappeared when he stared into the angel's eyes. Whoa! Dean, get it together man. You do not have feelings for Cas. None at all!

"Dean, you okay man?" Sam looked at him.  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. Im great! Just peachy!" Dean got up and opened himself a beer.  
"Well, Im going to go out for more research. I'll be back later tonight."  
"Bring back some clippers while youre at it."  
"Why?"  
"Im going to help you with that full lion mane you got goin on."  
"Shut up." Sam left the bunker as Dean laughed.

Dean couldnt help but to watch Cas while was passed out. He had never watched anyone sleep before. Well, maybe Sammy when he was little, but that was different. He know knew what Cas found fascinating about watching one sleep. Watching Castiel's chest slowly rise as he inhaled in and then flatten as he exhaled. He watched him turn over then slowly start sitting up.  
Dean rushed over to Cas' side and helped him up. Dean looked at Cas and was caught in a gaze with his blue eyes. He tried to look away but he couldnt find the strength to do so.

"What's it like to love someone, Dean?"  
"I-I wouldnt know. Ive never really loved anyone before."  
"What about Lisa?" Cas tilted his head to the side in question.  
"Yeah, I did love Lisa."  
"What was it like?"  
"I dont know. You just get this weird fuzzy feeling when you see them. Youre always anxious waiting for them to come home."  
"You mean like you do with me?"  
"Wait? No. Cas, I dont love you." Dean turned around and walked towards the fridge.

Dean got to the fridge and was about to open it when he was grabbed and turned around then felt a pair of lips cover his own. It took him by surprise and he just stood there, trying to figure out what just happened. He looked at Cas who he saw blushing. He took Cas' face into his hands and smashed their lips together, feeling Cas grab his jacket and press him against the refrigerator. He didnt know what took over him, but he couldnt stop. He had this longing, yearning feeling and need for Castiel the moment he smashed their lips together.  
Cas gripped Dean's jacket tighter and moved closer to him. He felt…He didnt know what this feeling was. He's never had it before, but he just knew that he wanted Dean. So much it hurt. Literally, it hurt. His lower half was aching and he found out that pressing his lower half against Dean thigh, helped a little. He kind of knew that Dean noticed when he was pressed against the wall and Dean pressed his knee against him, making him make sounds that he had no idea he could make.

"Hey Dean. I forgot-"

Dean jumped back from Cas then put his face into his hands. Cas just stood there with his coat hanging halfway off his shoulder.

"Damn it, Sammy!"  
"I forgot my papers. I see you two had some fun."  
"Were."  
"So you do love him! I knew it!"  
"Okay! Yes, I love Cas!"  
"I love you too, Dean."  
"Well, Im going to go now." Sam grabbed his papers and left in a hurry.

Cas hugged Dean from behind and laid his head on his shoulder. Dean smiled and kissed Cas' cheek softly.

"Sam needs to start knocking from now on I am guessing?" Castiel looked at Dean.  
"Oh yeah." Dean laughed.


End file.
